I Won't Give Up Without A Fight
by Owigotpitchslapped
Summary: Beca's sick and tired of Aubrey being oblivious to the fact their relationship is falling apart. After an argument Beca realizes Aubrey won't fight for what they have so she leaves. Aubrey has a desicion to let her go or to get her back. Which one will she choose? Rated T for language. Based on what happened to me today-sorta. Brief Chloe appearance :) A bit fluffy! One-Shot!


I Won't Give Up Without A Fight

An: Hey people of fanfiction, I'm Kaylee, and this is a Mitchen story. It's a first for this account so enjoy R&R if you like it c:

"Beca, please I'm too busy to deal with this shit." Aubrey Posen said to the little brunette alt girl.

"Jesus Aubrey, you never have time to deal with me, or our shit!." Beca yelled, which left the old blonde dumbfounded before her hard demeanor was set back on her face.

"I'm busy. You know that." The blonde simply stated before turning away.

"THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK." Beca exploded.

Aubrey turned back around with a shocked expression.

"Beca, what are you talking about?" Aubrey questioned.

"You. Me. Us. This! We haven't been working, Aubrey. You know that! You just don't see it!" The brunette clenched her fists at her sides, and gritted her teeth.

"Beca, that's absurd-"

"STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Aubrey shut her mouth.

Beca took a shaky breath in to calm down.

"Aubrey, when we first started dating you acted like I was your world. You always got mad at me whenever I was too busy mixing instead of watching a movie with you. So I cut down on mixing. Now suddenly, the roles are reversed. You are too busy to even remember me. Whenever you come home you're so tense you snap on me. I left my underwear on the ground, and you made me leave! I'm sorry, I can't deal with it anymore. Face it. We're too different.. you've changed." The bad ass alt girl finished her rant.

With tears in her eyes.

"_Don't let her see you cry, ol' girl." _Beca thought and quickly brushed away a tear.

" I-...I didn't know you felt like that, Becs.. I didn't realize you thought I changed." The blonde took a step toward the brunette, and a soft tear went down her eye when the bad ass took an immediate step back. "Beca..." Aubrey trailed off.

"Don't. We can't. You're too engrossed in your life, and I guess it's better without me." Beca shook her head from side to side.

"That's not true, Beca. You make my life better! I want you in my life!" Aubrey begged while trying to get closer to her lover.

"Your actions from the last few months show that you don't need me anymore Aubrey." Beca started to break down "..and- and if you don't need me.. than i'll be gone."

"Don't leave! I can change. I can stop hanging out with the other Bella's we can do more things as a couple! We can have what other people have. We aren't too different! Even if we are opposites attract, right?" Aubrey nodded her head while Beca just looked to the ground. "Just give me a chance, Beca. I won't mess up I will change! Let me prove it to you, sweetheart. Please."

Beca looked up at the name of endearment. Her heart squeezed when she saw the blonde was a mess.

She automatically reached her hand out, and brushed away the tears falling down Aubrey's face, and the older woman took Beca's hand in hers, and kissed it softly.

"I.. No. I can't." Beca pulled her hand away from Aubrey's, and took more steps back before looking at the blonde who had more tears pouring down her face.

"I love you, Beca." Aubrey said with the last ounce of fight she had left in her.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." The alt girl said while hanging her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

Then she became mad.

"You do not get to say that! Not now! Not after not hearing that for 56 days!" She spat. "56 days Aubrey! 56 days of feeling our relationship slip through our fingers! If I didn't bring this up do you think you would have caught the strain in our relationship? No! Because for 56 fucking days you didn't know ANYTHING!" Beca turned around, and blindly punched the wall next to her.

Aubrey jumped, and quickly ran to the brunette, and grabbed her hand.

"Stop! Don't comfort me! Don't even touch me! Let me go!" The brunette thrashed in the blondes arms, but Aubrey's arms wouldn't relent.

"You stupid, stupid girl! Why did you have to ruin this?! Why did you not notice me?!" The brunette stopped thrashing, and was now crying into the blondes chest, and punching her lightly on the back.

"Shh.. i'm sorry, Beca. I'm so so sorry." The blonde comforted. She moved them both to the couch, and stroked Beca's hair, and back.

The bad ass sighed, and got up leaving the blonde sitting on the couch in confusion. Beca walked into the bedroom, and emerged back with a brown suitcase in her hand, laptop, and DJ equipment under her arm and big bulky headphones around her neck.

The blonde opened her mouth to talk, but a hand stopped her.

"This doesn't change anything, Aubrey. I'm still leaving. I can't deal with a relationship when i'm the only one fighting for it." Beca walked to the front door before turning back around. "If you're not gonna fight for me.. someone will."

"Beca wait-" The door closed shut, leaving the blonde with an empty heart, and an empty house.

Aubrey picked up her phone, and quickly typed a message to her best friend, Chloe.

"_Beca just broke up with me."- A_

"_She actually did it? Damn :c"-C_

"_YOU KNEW?"-A_

"_Yeah, Duh. Why do you think Becs kept seeing me?"-C_

"_I don't know to shop to hang out to listen to her mixes. NOT to talk about her plans to break up with me!"-A_

"_I didn't think she'd do it."-C_

"_That DOESN'T matter what matters is you didn't tell me shit!"-A_

"_Whoa, it's not my fault you didn't see it."-C_

"_Really? Why didn't you tell me!"-A_

"_You have to learn Aubs. Beca loves you. You didn't show her anything. One glance and that was it. She told me not to tell you to see if you can find it out for yourself. Aubrey, She was waiting for you to catch it."-C_

"_Fuck I messed up didn't I?"-A_

"_Yeah, dude. But you can fix it."-C_

"_I can't.. She's done Chlo. I'm too late."-A_

"_Aubrey is that you?"-C_

"_Um.. yeah who else would it be?"-A_

"_This isn't Aubrey Posen."-C_

"_Chloe you're confusing me what the hell are you talking about?"-A_

"_The Aubrey Posen I know is one hell of a fierce fighter. She doesn't take no for an answer. When she wants something she goes for it. So can you please tell Aubrey Posen to get her head out of her ass 'cause it's not a hat. Thank you ;)"-C_

Goddamn.

"_I don't know where she is. She left with a suitcase and her equipment."-A_

"_My house. Duh."-C_

"_YOUR HOUSE?"-A_

"_Chill. She just got here. She's sitting on the couch crying."-C_

"_Is she okay?"-A_

"_Come and find out."-C_

Aubrey thought about it, and after a few minutes of thinking her phone vibrated again.

"_Unless you're chicken, Posen."-C_

HELLLLLLL NOOOO

"_5 minutes. Give me 5 minutes. I'll be there. Don't tell Becs i'm coming."-A_

"_HELL YEAH!"-C_

Aubrey wiped her eyes, and threw on her barden hoodie. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door to her car, and with a record time of 10 minutes she made it to Chloe's apartment.

"_I'm outside."-A_

"_You're late."-C_

"_Give me a fucking break by like 5 minutes."-A_

"_I know I kid ;)"-C_

Aubrey smiled a bit, and shook her head at her best friend.

"_Outside your door."-A_

"_Fucking ring the doorbell then."-C_

"_I'm nervous what do I say?"-A_

"_It'll come out like word vomit- no pun intended. Just don't hesitate; it's just like a solo let it out- once again no pun intended. Just let it flow -NO PUN INTENDED."-C_

"_If you weren't my best friend I would kick your ass."-A_

"_HURRY UP AND RING THE DOORBELL."-C_

"_I'm nervous!"-A_

"_Are you just gonna stay outside my door than?"-C_

She had a point.

Aubrey took a deep breath in, and rung the doorbell before knocking twice.

"Beale residen- What are you doing here?" Beca opened the door and questioned. Before looking upset, and ashamed. "I'm sorry that came out harsher than I meant. If you're here to see Chloe i'll just be leaving." Beca tried to scoot past the blonde, but Aubrey grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm here to see you. I need to talk to you." Aubrey rushed out.

"_Slow down, let the vomit out.- ER word vomit. Oh god vomit. What if I vomit? WHAT IF I VOMIT ON HER?! I'm never gonna get her back! Oh god I gotta hurl." _Aubrey's mind raced as she covered her mouth, and held her stomach.

"Aubrey, are you okay? Calm down it's okay. Don't hurl." Beca put an arm around Aubrey's stomach, and supported her as she took the blonde inside the house to sit her on the couch.

"Calm down, you'll be okay just take deep breaths." Beca muttered as she lifted Aubrey's shirt up a bit, and rubbed circles on her stomach.

The blonde gaped at the sensation, and a small smile formed on her face before a giggle escaped.

Beca seized her movement, and raised an eyebrow at Aubrey before smirking, and continuing the movement. Her smirk grew into a laugh as the blonde started thrashing, and pleaded her to stop tickling her.

"Stop Beca! It tickles." Aubrey gasped out between laughs.

"Nope." Was the simple remark from the brunette.

Aubrey finally gotten the strength to pin the brunette's hand behind her.

They both looked each other in the eyes before the brunette snapped out of it, and pulled away from her before resting her elbows on her knee's, and leaning her head into her hands.

"What do you want, Aubrey?" Beca questioned quietly.

Aubrey scooted closer to Beca, and pulled her face up until their eyes met.

"You. I know I screwed up. I know I haven't given you the time of the day lately. I can change though, I realized what i've done, and i'm gonna fix it. I'm a Posen. I'm hard headed, intimidating, and i'm stubborn. I can be an ass, and I also push away people who can be good to me. It reminds me of someone." Aubrey paused and sent a knowing look at Beca who had a tiny smile on her face. "I'm also a fighter. I fight for people, hence why I wanna be a lawyer. I fight for things i'm passionate about, hence why it took more than half the year to let me let you change the set for The Bella's. I also fight for love, hence why i'm gonna fight for you. You are love, Beca. The definition of love. The definition of what people want. The one I want. You're love when you walked out of the door, my heart left with you. You gave me a reason to be what I want. I see your passion for mixing, and even when everyone says you can't do it. You prove them wrong, and keep doing it. My parent's... You know they're strict. I focused on them, and trying to impress them. I wanted them to be proud of me. I'm not blaming them for my lack of vision because that's my fault. I realized that, I just want you to be proud of me. I want you to be proud to say 'Yeah, this is Aubrey Leanne Posen. Yes she's my girlfriend, and a hell of a lawyer.' I want to be able to say 'Yeah, the DJ of this club is my girlfriend' to some stupid frat boy. If you gave me another chance. I swear to god I won't mess up again. You'll be proud of me. That's all I want in life is you to be proud of me.. and maybe one day as my wife." Aubrey smiled at Beca softly, and took her hand which the brunette didn't pull away from. "One more chance. Is all I ask you." Aubrey gently kissed Beca's hand.

The brunette turned away, and with a playful smile on her face she said "You owe me pizza."

Aubrey smiled and laughed out loud "For someone so tiny, you're always soooo hungry!"

"Pizza's good man! It has all the food groups." Beca winked.

"FINALLY!" A new voice broke in.

"What?" Aubrey questioned while pulling the brunette into her arms.

Beca looked up at Aubrey, and pressed a kiss to her cheek causing the blonde to blush.

"I was sooo hungry and I was sooo bored!" Chloe whined while emerging from a bedroom door.

"Well that's good because Aubrey here was just saying she was gonna pay for some pizza." The badass smiled at Chloe.

"Huh?! Oh yeah.. let me go call." Aubrey pressed a kiss to Beca's head, and moved away from the brunette to call pizza kings

"So... i'm guessing you aren't staying here?" Chloe pouted, and smirked.

"Yeahhhh I guess not." Beca smirked back, and winked.

"I told you." Chloe spoke out when Beca turned around to look at her girlfriend.

"Told me what?" The alt girl asked.

"That she wouldn't let you go without a fight." Chloe smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't have, I love you." Aubrey's voice broke in as she wrapped her arms around the short brunette once again.

"I love you too, Posen." Beca winked before kissing the taller blonde.

"What can I say?" Aubrey asked after pulling away.

"She's worth fighting for."

AN: I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! :3 


End file.
